Beauty and The Beast
by LimneticHarmony
Summary: Everyone Knows Jake Puckerman is a Beast, well, a Sex Beast, He Knows exactly what he does when he breaks hearts...Rachel Barbra Berry is a Girl that seems to be just the Type for a Nerd or a Freak, Except, Maybe Jake, Jake Thinks she's the Beauty to his Beast...Follow Me as I Show you the Lives of Jachel, and hope that I don't die in the Proses
1. Maybe it isn't so bad

"when your day is long, and the night, the night is yours alone, when your sure you had enough, of this lie, well hang on, don't let yourself go, cause everybody cries, and everybody hurts...sometimes, Sometimes everything is wrong-"

Jake Puckerman Listened to the Beautiful Voice Behind the dimmed red curtain in His Brother's, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Shower. Now...You may think he's like, a stalker, but he is NOT! He just loved the voice and how it gave him shivers down his Buff Spine

You might be wondering why Rachel was at Noah's Apartment, and theres a simple answer, Finn Kicked her out.  
She hated him so much...He ruined her life, made her useless, Unwanted.. it was how Rachel Berry felt right now...in that shower, she felt like dying...all the words running through her mind like a running Faucet...was Life always like this? Was she always going to be alone? will she ever stop? will she ever stop lying to herself? telling herself she's a fantasy? when the truth is that Quinn, Santana, and Kitty where fantasies...she was a Nightmare...

Jake was making it official, this woman, Was his fantasy! She sounded like an Angel...an angel in that brittle place called heaven.  
Was it her voice? or was it the bouncing curls flowing down her Beautiful, Sexy, Angelic Face.

He swore he felt his dick...harden, he was so whipped...The dark Skinned Man let out a small groan in approval to her orgasmic voice.  
Rachel Blushed, and Peered her head out of the shower curtain, and turning red at the sight of Jake...She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body while approaching The Man seductively, He somehow turned her on...and She thought Finn was her soulmate...The two Where _Destined _To be together...and in the next 5 Hours...God would prove it.

Gah! It ishn't Good! But at least i tried

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN! And there is A LARGE Sex and romance scene in die next chapter...which i'm posting right after this! :D

Do not own...See ya in a few!


	2. Chapter 2: My Talk With Jake, Sex:Part 1

Jake walked closer, and with an outstretched arm, he Grabbed Her towel and slowly unwrapped her. He grinned at the sight, and Pulled her Naked body close to his, Jake Tilted his head down.

"_Your Mine...Tell all your little friends your Property of 'Jake Puckerman'_" With the words, Jake Puckerman leaned in and kissed her harshly, biting her bottom lip and Pulling away.

Rachel Chuckled at his antics, and with quick reflexes, she Pushed him to the wall, and ran her hand down His Bare Naked Chest, admiring the skin and Muscles beneath it...she let out a shuddering breath and Kissed his neck, getting a delighted groan from him.

Jake grabbed her bare body, and Kissed her lips once again, more harshly as she Rubbed herself against him, it felt good, it felt right, it felt amazing. Rachel didn't know what overtook her, was it the fact that she was attracted to him? was it because he was (And don't deny it) Sexy? Was it because he was a good dancer? she really doesn't know what draws her to him, she loved the feeling he gave her, and that was the only thing that mattered to her

"Mmm...Jake" She Moaned as he rubbed his hand on her Vaginal area, but she pulled away much to soon for his liking, and he pushed his abdomen in to her, getting a delighted and wonderful moan from her.

His Kiss deepened, and grinned as he felt her nails dig into his Muscular Back and her other hand going down to his Pants and cupping the Bulge that was slowly forming.

Jake groaned and rocked his hips into her, causing her to Blush, but Whimper out a soft "Jake", leading him to undo the buckle to his pants and slide out of his boxers.

She didn't get it...but the Dark Skinned Man had a hold on her heart, and she never wanted him to let go...as he Initially Grinded Against her, She couldn't help but moan As Loud as she could.

Puckerman had no idea a girl this beautiful could exist, so when he finally, after long, long attempts, he inserted His Penis into her and Groped the small girl, he found himself loving her more then he should, which is bad...whenever he loved someone, they always walked away. Marley...the name still tore him apart, Marley Amelia Rose is *AKA: Was* The love of his life...she was beautiful, talented, and damn it, Sexy, did he say beautiful? Oh..He did?

*I Think i'm gonna have a conversation with Him...It seems to work..*

FREEZE FRAME!

"Okay...Look, Jake...Baby, Your Amazing...Really! I Mean...Damn...But come on! You gotta stop thinking about Marley! She's gone, she left! Hasta La Vista!" Jake Looked up to hear an odd *But pretty Cool :P* Voice and blinked

"And you Are?" He asked. I Smiled and laughed. "Call Me Catryna! I'm Writing this story! Oh...HI VIEWERS! Anywho..Jake...Darlin...You need to GET OVER HER! Rachie is right In front of you and your neglecting he-" "No! You Froze her! So i'm NOT Neglecting her!" he cut me off. "Okay! You are my new Favorite Person to Control! As much as i'd like to poke you...I need to go...instead..I'll be the voice in your Mind...Kay?"...Before he could say anything, I went into his mind with some tea and unfroze everyone

UNFREEZE

Rachel Groaned and rocked her hips into him, this went on for 2 hours...or 10 minutes...she didn't know, sex makes time fly by.

*Two Hours Later*

Jake never knew he'd wake up Beside The girl he 'was starting to love'...See...I Knew you could do it...anyways...He woke up, and planted his gentle lips on her neck.

Jake Puckerman will probably Never know that maybe...Just maybe...Marley isn't his true love...Maybe Rachel is..

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to actually type this up...crazy shit has been goin on XD...I Wrote this while I have the flu! So tell we what state chur in and i'll skip over and sneeze ALL Over the place...JK!

Read, Review, and Favorite! Kay! Bye! Until next time!

where are you little squiggly button?! Ugh! Nevermind

- Cat


End file.
